


Penelope

by riahchan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-09
Updated: 2011-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-16 19:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banchina and Usopp drabble for onepiece_300 group on lj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penelope

Title: Penelope  
Rating: G  
Pairing/Characters: Banchina, Usopp  
Word Count(if applicable): 224  
Prompt: “Myth”  


“Would you like to hear a story, baby? Of course you would. Once upon a time, there was a great warrior. He was called to fight out on the sea. He went and there was a great war and he became a hero! You love heroes, don’t you? Yes my baby does! Well, after the war, he wanted to come home because there he had a wife who loved him and a son. The son was growing up to be a great warrior and wanted to meet his father very badly. The warrior went through many obstacles to get home. It took him many, many years to come home. Sometimes, his wife wondered if he would make it back. But, she always waited for him. She watched her son grow in to a strong man. ::coughcough:: When he finally came home, they all were so happy to see each other. Isn’t that a wonderful story, baby?”  


“Is it a true, Mommy?”  


“Of course it’s true! Mommy wouldn’t tell you a story that wasn’t. Now, time for bed.”  


Banchina gave her little sleepy Usopp one last cuddle and set him down on his bed. As she went to finish her nightly work, she stopped to stare out the window towards the sea.


End file.
